The Dog Demon's Mate
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: A request from a reader that really earned this being about ten times better and about twenty times sooner. Anyway enjoy!


**A request by a lovely reader of mine. I hope all who read it enjoy it and send lovely reviews.**

The kitsune girl wondered through the forest. Her sharp features made her human form resemble the fox that she was. Her black hair fell in a waterfall to her waist and swung matching the rhythm of her blue yukata. A small bell jingled on her neck with each step her bare feet made on the forest floor.

She had been traveling for many months and had many more to go. Rain was going to the Kitsune Clan Meetings that lasted for several weeks and ended when the elders actually met with Iniri to speak for a day about their people.

Now she was back to her humble wonderings about Japan. She had just leaped agilly over a rock when a loud scream met her sharp ears. A young girl if she heard correctly. She felt her instinct to protect humans kick in and dashed off in the direction she heard it from.

Rain slid to a stop when she got to the scene presented. A young girl was running yes but not from a demon. Instead she dashed away from a crowd of people who were trying to capture her and cried she had been cursed by the demons.

Rain, though confused, felt a need to protect the girl and slipped between the girl and the party after her slipping through the underbrush toward the little girl.

She caught up to the girl easily and asked, "Can I assist you, child?"

"I must get to milord!" the little girl cried in fear.

"Take my hand," she said offering her pale hand to the child. The girl took it and Rain pulled the child to her arms as she leaped into the trees as the humans ran through the woods.

"Now then, lass, where is your master?" she asked looking at the young black haired girl.

"Milord Sesshomaru is in the clearing near the waterfall, awaiting my return. Master Jaken is most likely looking for me as well," the frightened girl said.

"Lord Sesshomaru? The Demon Lord of the Western Lands?" Rain asked albeit confused.

"Aye, milady."

"May I ask your name, lass?" she asked.

"Rin, milady."

"Shall I take you to your Lord?" Rain asked kindly.

Rin nodded, "But what of Master Jaken?"

Rain lifted a leaf from her pouch and whispered to it tossing it to the wind. She smiled, "It will be fine now. The leaf will tell him."

She jumped from the trees and landed on the ground nimble as the kitsune she was, "Hang on to my neck, child. I will be changing into my true form."

"True form? Are you a dog demon like milord?" Rin asked, hanging on as instructed.

"Nay. Kitsune," she said letting her true form take over.

Rain felt Rin's fists ball into her neck fur and she bounded off in search of her old friend, Lord Sesshomaru.

000

"Here!" the girl shouted and Rain slid to a stop beside a river. A great two headed dragon basked beside the water and glanced up upon the white kitsune's appearance. Sesshomaru appeared from seemingly nowhere and set his steely gaze on Rain. She shrunk back as a thrill was sent down her spine as his golden eyes pierced through her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted leaping from Rain's back and dashing to her lord and bowing respectfully.

"Rin who is this Kitsune?" he asked.

"She said her name was Rain. She helped me to escape from the villagers and return to milord," Rin said with a smile.

"I only know one kitsune with markings like that," he said. Rain, still in demon form, gave a fox-like smile and shifted back to her human form. "It's good to see you again, Rain."

"Likewise, Sesshomaru."

"You know each other?"

"We grew up around the same forest. Our fathers were friends and so we grew up together," Rain said blushing as Sesshomaru stepped up beside her.

"Rin, stay with Ah-Uhn. Rain and I are going to go and catch up on old times," he said. Rin nodded and dashed over to the dozing two headed dragon. Sesshomaru guided Rain back into the forest and away from Rin and the river.

"So uh… h-how have you been?" Rain asked trying to make conversation with the stoic demon. He just glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked. She noticed something in his eye that was strange and familiar to her at the same time.

He was suddenly in front of her pressing her against a tree with his one arm bracing against the tree as he leaned down over her.

"Rain…" he whispered her name and nuzzled her neck, "It has been so long."

His lips pressed against the hot skin over her pulse point on her neck. Rain felt her eyes closing as her childhood crush kissed her softly.

She was albeit taken aback at first and couldn't respond from the shock but she soon found herself melting into the kiss of the inu youkai before her.

"I have wanted to do that for some time now, Rain," he whispered pulling back so their lips were merely grazing each other.

"Thank the kami," Rain gasped pulling him back and kissing him again.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around the kitsune girl's waist as she twined her fingers in his long silver hair moaning against his mouth. He felt her pressing up into him and knew she was standing on her toes for a better reach at him. In compliance he leaned down some and deepened their kiss.

Her lithe form pressed alluringly against his, her nimble fingers twisting his hair, making him long for her even more. When her small tongue darted across his lower lip asking entrance he was more than happy to oblige.

Sesshomaru pressed Rain more solidly against the tree, pinning her body with his as his hand trailed over her waist fisting in her long black hair. He started nipping along her jaw with his sharp dog teeth earning a groaning gasp from her as she started to pull his armor from his torso.

"Sesshomaru," she sighed and rubbed her cheek against the top of his head. "Yes," she whispered.

He pulled at the kimono she wore as she pulled at his on haori trying to bare his chest to her soft little hands. He pushed the kimono over her shoulders kissing along her neck and shoulder down her arm.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered on her skin.

"Nnn," was all of a thank you Rain could manage as his fangs scraped gently over her pale flesh.

Sesshomaru pushed her kimono from her shoulders and bared more of her skin to him. He nipped along her collar-bone and licked along her newly exposed flesh leaving a trail of chill-bumps in the wake of his tongue.

She finally pulled his haori free and ran her nimble hands over his chest, tracing the lines of muscle there causing him to moan just as she did.

Rain whimpered into his mouth as he flicked his tongue over the swell of her bosom. She arched into him and wrapped a leg around his hip. Rain rocked into his growing erection.

"That is not playing nicely," he groaned against her flest, his hand running up her waist and strong stomach.

"Hmm, you don't blame me do you?" she asked running her palms over his chest and sliding them further down.

"On the contrary, I find it quite… enthralling," he growled into her ear.

"Good," she purred back arching into him again, "But might I suggest somewhere a bit more… comfortable?"

Sesshomaru nodded against her skin before shifting and moving her to the soft grass. He climbed atop her and continued kissing at her abdomen.

His hands slid under the kitsune's bindings and pulled them free. His hand covered her breast kneading the mounds of flesh and plucked at her peaked nipple.

"Se-Sesshomaru!" she gasped arching her form up into his strong muscular chest. He pushed her cloth from her body and bared her skin to his wondering hand.

"Oh, sweet shikikami!" she gasped rolling her body up into him. He lay his body across hers making her moan as his erection pressed against her inner thigh. Her hands pawed at his hakama trying to free him from his pants for the both of them.

"Easy, Rain. Don't rush so," he whispered against her neck. Rain moaned against his name and arched against him again not more than a mewling mess. He slipped from his hakama and resituated himself between her thighs.

"Ahh," she groaned closing her eyes when his hand cupped her sex and rubbed at his mate's core. Her sharp nails dug into the soft soil beneath her form. He gave a small smirk and pushed his fingers into her his thumb rubbing at her clit.

"Ahh! Yes!" she cried.

"I like seeing that look on your face, Rain. It suites a lovely kitsune like yourself."

"Please," she growled arching into him. "I am so close." It was then that Sesshomaru taunted the fox maiden by pulling away.

"Damnit Sesshomaru!" Rain growled pitifully beneath the great dog demon.

"I am not through with you, Rain. Your lust shall be satiated," he growled in her ear and began pressing into her hot slick core. The kitsune maiden clenched her eyes shut and dug her claws into the dog demon's back.

Once he was fully sheathed in Rain he let her adjust to his girth. Her breath heaved pressing her breast against his strong chest.

"Are you well, again?"

"I will be once you start moving, Sesshomaru," she gasped. The Dog demon of the west gave his slight smirk that expressed his joy and began thrusting into his chosen mate. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs tightened around his hips.

Rain's fingers tightened in his silver locks as he clenched his fists in her black silk hair. He thrust fiercely into her causing her to groan and moan and call his name desperately.

"Sesshomaru! Oh Sesshomaru! Please! I'm close! So close!" she cried.

"Rain!" he groaned wrapping his lips around her shoulder and letting his fangs pierce the skin on her shoulder and he felt her fangs piercing his own skin. The sudden bite added to the pleasure released their orgasms. Sesshomaru's eyes burned red just as Rain's eyes changed to their natural color as well.

Once they came off their climax highs, Rain collapsed in a puddled heap of pleasure beneath the Dog Demon. He rolled from her and pulled her into his pale strong chest wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I am glad you saved, Rin," he said.

"Oh?"

"I am grateful as it brought you back to me," he pressed his lips against her forehead. She felt him breathing deep her scent. Rain snuggled closer to him taking comfort in it.

"As I am," she closed her eyes.

"Rest easy, Rain."

"Mm-hmm only if there's a round two, dog boy."

**Oh I am SSOOOOOO sorry this took so bloody long to post. There is really no excuse. Well there is the fact my flash drive has suddenly re-appeared, my computer is back from the shop, and I am off work (and don't have to dash off to bed to start another work day) long enough to finish it… still no excuse.**

**Forgive me plz *beg***


End file.
